1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communications modules. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus configured to secure a printed circuit board or other component(s) within an optical transceiver module or other communications module.
2. The Related Technology
Computing and networking technology has transformed our world. As the amount of information communicated over networks steadily increases, high speed transmission becomes ever more critical. Many high speed data transmission networks rely on communications modules, such as optical transceivers, transponders, and similar devices, for facilitating transmission and reception of digital data embodied in the form of optical signals over optical fibers. Optical networks are thus found in a wide variety of high speed applications ranging from modest Local Area Networks (“LANs”) to backbones that define a large portion of the infrastructure of the Internet.
Typically, data transmission in such networks is implemented by way of an optical transmitter (also referred to as an “electro-optic transducer”), such as a laser or Light Emitting Diode (“LED”). The electro-optic transducer emits light when current is passed through it, the intensity of the emitted light being a function of the magnitude of the current. Data reception is generally implemented by way of an optical receiver (also referred to as an “opto-electronic transducer”), an example of which is a photodiode. The opto-electronic transducer receives light and generates a current, the magnitude of the generated current being a function of the intensity of the received light.
Various other components are also employed by the optical transceiver to aid in the control of the optical transmit and receive components, as well as the processing of various data and other signals. For example, the optical transmitter is typically housed in a transmitter optical subassembly (“TOSA”), while the optical receiver is housed in a separate receiver optical subassembly (“ROSA”). The transceiver also typically includes a driver (e.g., referred to as a “laser driver” when used to drive a laser signal) configured to control the operation of the optical transmitter in response to various control inputs and an amplifier (e.g., often referred to as a “post-amplifier”) configured to amplify the channel-attenuated received signal prior to further processing. A controller circuit (hereinafter referred to as the “controller”) controls the operation of the laser driver and post-amplifier. The laser driver, post-amplifier, and controller are typically included on a printed circuit board (“PCB”) included within the transceiver. The TOSA and ROSA are operably connected to the printed circuit board so as to enable signals to pass between the TOSA/ROSA and the PCB-mounted components.
An ever-present desire in the art relates to simplifying the assembly procedures for optical transceiver modules. For instance, the use of a screw or other fastener typically employed to secure the PCB to the interior of the transceiver housing can represent a relatively labor intensive procedure during transceiver assembly. As such, assembly of the transceiver can be undesirably delayed.
In addition, a screw or other fastener used to secure the PCB typically passes through a central portion of the PCB so as to ensure a secure fixation of the PCB against the transceiver housing. The central region of the PCB, however, is a highly desirable location in terms of the desirability for the placement of various electronic components. In contrast, the perimeter portions of the PCB are not as highly utilized.
A need therefore exists for an optical transceiver module including a printed circuit board having a simplified configuration that enables the printed circuit board to be secured within the transceiver quickly and simply so as to speed assembly time for the transceiver. Moreover, a need exists to maximize the usable surface area of prime portions of the printed circuit board.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.